Lovesick 4 year olds
by Digidestined Dude 15
Summary: Kari, Tai, Matt and TK hang out at Tai's apartment when they lived in highton view terrace


Love sick 4 year olds.

It was a typical day at higton view terrace. Everyone was enjoying a nice day inside. And the Ishida brothers were bored and matt had gotten a phone call.

Matt: *picks up the phone and answers* Hello?

Tai: Hey Matt, it's Tai, I was wondering if you and TK wanted to come down to our apartment and play some video games or something? And TK can play with Kari 'cause she's bored too.

Matt: hold on.* Matt covers the talking end of the phone* hey TK, Tai just invited us to go to their place and play some video games, you wanna come?

TK: no thanks, I'm not in the mood to watch you 2 take both controlers and then get in a fight because you think 1 of you cheated.

Matt: Kari will be there*matt then gave an evil smirk at TK*

TK then blushed and stood up from the chair he was sitting in.

TK; oh ok, I'll come, someone needs to be the adult while you 2 are being babies.

Matt: yeah, your one to talk like that, face it you just wanna see Kari*smirk*

TK's face began to blush furiously.

Matt: awwwww how cute, my little bro is lovesick, Don't worry I won't tell your friends you have a crush.

TK: thanks bro.

Matt:*talking into the phone* k, we'll be down into 5.

Tai: perfect. See ya soon…

Now at Tai and Kari's apartment...

Tai: Kari, can you come out here?

Kari then comes out of her room.

Kari: what big brother?

Tai: Matt Is coming down to our place and were gonna play video games, so can you stay in your room?

Kari: awwwwwww but it's boring in our room, especially when you have no one to play with.*kari then pouts*

Tai: oh I forgot, TK is coming too.*smirk*

Kari then began to blush.

Kari: uhhhh great, I need someone to help me control you 2.

Tai: Face it you just wanna see TK because you like him.

Kari then blushed like a neon light.

Tai: aren't you a little young to have a crush?

Kari: well then what's your excuse? you and Matt both have a crush on that girl Sora…

Tai: but… I uhh… ya know this is about you not me!

Kari: well you don't have to worry cause TK doesn't like me like that anyway…

Tai: well get over it because he and Matt will be here in 5 minutes.

Kari then began to tear up...

Tai: Kari don't cry, your way too young to be worrying about that sort of stuff. When you get a little older then you can worry about it.

Kari: o-ok…

_Ding ding!_

Tai: oh it's them! I'll get it.

Tai goes and answers the door.

Matt: hey Tai.

TK: Hi Kari!*blush*

Tai: hi guys come in

Kari: hi TK *blush*

Then the 8 and 4 year old boys walked into the apartment.

Matt: ok TK, you and Kari go into their room. And I'll stay out here and Kick Tai's butt at Drive-racer 3.

Tai: yeah you wish Ishida

Then the boys ran towards the game system while the little kids headed to the room.

Kari: ok we have about 20 minutes before they get in a fight and start destroying the place.

TK: ok, so what do you wanna do?

Kari: uh I'm not sure. How about we just talk?

TK: oh-ok, uhh does your brother get on your nerves like mine?

Kari: ohhhhhhh yes, every time he takes me to the park he takes my whistle and makes me fetch it like I'm a dog.

TK: oh I hate it when big kids do that sort of thing, like the time me and my friends were playing soccer in the park and my brother was playing along with your brother against the five of us. Thing is I was doing a pretty good job, and I had one more goal until we won. My brother was jealous and decided to cheat, he ran up to me and grabbed my pants and ripped them off. I tripped up when he did that. So I was sliding on the grass with no pants on in front of all my friends, I could show my face for 2 weeks at pre-school…

Kari: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I'm Sorry TK I can't help but laugh I mean you would do the same if it was me right.

TK: HAHAHA I guess your right it's pretty funny.

Kari: you know TK your so positive, that's exactly the reason why I like you!

Kari covered her mouth realizing what she had.

TK: what! You like me Too!

Kari: yes, I really like you, I guess you should-wait a minute, what do you mean by too?

TK: well I guess I should say that I like you too!

Kari: really?

TK: really!

Kari: oh TK that makes me so happy! And It also gives me a good idea on how to get back at our brothers.

TK: how?

Kari: come here and I'll tell you.

Kari then began to whisper the plan into his ear.

TK: that's a great idea!

Kari: and they should be fighting in about 3..2…1… now!

Just as Kari said now there was a rustling coming from the other room.

TK: shall we?

Kari: we shall!

Kari and TK ran out into the living room and saw their big brother wrestling.

Kari: ready, 3,2,1,

Both: HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT, WERE GOING ON A DATE!

Just as they heard that the boys stopped fighting and then looked at them.

Both: YOU ARE WHAT!

TK: yep were going out, if you don't believe me watch this.

TK Kissed her on the cheek.

Tai: TK HAVE YOU LOST YOU MIND?

Matt: YEAH BRO WHEN MOM SAID YOU SHOULD SHOW YOUR LOVE I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD KISS YOUR GIRL BUDDY!

TK: relax you 2, were not going out, we thought you deserved that for treating us like kids.

Kari: just think how **Sora** will react when she finds out that you got pranked by your younger siblings?

Tai and matt just stood there with cherry red faces!

TK: hey Kari lets go tell her!

Kari: let's do it!

The 2 kids left the apartment, closely followed by there brothers.

Do you think that they got to TK and Kari in time to stop them?

Review and tell me what you think happened?


End file.
